Heicho no Kokoro
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: En un mundo donde al ser humano le es prohibido sentir, que pasara cuando el Heicho Rivalle, dueño de un corazón insensible, conozca a eren jaeger, un chico que solamente vive para sentir? mal summary inspirado en equilibriun muy bueno!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo yo con un nuevo fic (mi primer fic) de Shingeki no Kyojin… jajaja este fic fue inspirado mientras veía mi peli favorita **EQUILIBRIUM** con Cristian Bale, así que si ven similitud ya saben de dónde me inspire XD tengo una imaginación retorcida así que no se asusten de ver cada papel que le toco a los personajes XD

Adv: los personajes de SNK me pertenecen

.

.

.

**Heicho no Kokoro**

.

.

.

**Prologo**

.

.

.

_**Porque se levantará nación contra nación, y reino contra reino; y habrá pestes, y hambres, y terremotos en diferentes lugares.**__** Mateo 24:7**_

Los humanos suelen ser muy volátiles, se dejan llevar fácilmente por lo que sienten sin pensar muchas veces en las consecuencias que dichas acciones pueden causar a todo el que lo rodea, solo por el simple hecho de saciar un sentimiento egoísta. Es por ello que las acciones del hombre llegaron a ser descontroladas. Las ansias de poder llevaron al ser humano a su propia destrucción.

A inicios del siglo 21, dichas acciones fueron intolerables y la paz que una vez reino dentro de la sociedad dejo de existir. Se levantaron líderes quienes solo ansiaban el poder, y crearon estragos a lo largo del mundo, causando hambres, muertes y un sinfín de guerras civiles. Estos líderes se levantaron unos contra otros en una lucha interminable por el poder de las vidas… y siguió así hasta que finalmente 70 años atrás, la tercera guerra mundial estallo.

Todo aquel que sobrevivió a la guerra nuclear que se dio hacia 70 años, sabían que el ser humano no sobreviviría a una cuarta guerra. Fue entonces cuando se levanto Dot Pixis, (El Padre). Un hombre que encontró el modo de la renovación humana y la forma de traer paz a las almas adoloridas, ya que simplemente no podíamos confiar en nuestra propia naturaleza volátil, por lo tanto creo tres fortalezas: Maria, Rose y Sina.

Maria: un lugar para la preparación educacional de los niños- jóvenes.

Rose: el lugar en donde llevaban a cabo su entrenamiento

Y finalmente Sina: El lugar en donde solo pisaban los prodigios.

Gracias a estas fortalezas se pudo crear un nuevo brazo de la ley, a este se le llamo El Heicho Grammaton. Cuya única misión es buscar y erradicar la verdadera fuerza de la crueldad del hombre contra el hombre. Aquella fuerza que lo empuja a convertirse un animal salvaje.

Solo así se podrá mantener la paz y tener una existencia conforme. El Heicho Grammaton se encargar específicamente de erradicar del hombre…

**Su capacidad de sentir**.

* * *

es algo cortito pero solo es el prologo! espero les haya gustado!


	2. Capitulo 1

Dedicado a Hei-chan, PulitaXDB y RizelHolmes!

Adv: los personajes de SnK no me perteneces… lastimosamente u.u

Adv 2: los caps serán algo cortos porque no quiero echarme la historia toda de un solo golpe! Espero me perdonen!

Avd 3: Muerte de personajes…

**Heicho no Kokoro**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

─ ¡La policía!─ grito un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules mientras entraba agitado por la puerta delantera. Advirtiendo a todos sus compañeros, los cuales en el instante en que lo vieron se pusieron de pie.

─Arlert, será mejor que te vayas y avises a los de arriba lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

─Pero Hannes…

─Descuida.─ le dijo el hombre sonriendo. ─Gracias por habernos ayudado a encontrar este refugio, ahora debes irte.

─ ¡Hannes venga conmigo o lo mataran!─ el chico se aferro a la camisa del hombre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

─ ¡Jean!─ grito este y un chico no más de 18 años llego a su llamado. ─Llévate a Armin a la base central, protégelo con tu vida si es necesario.─ Jean asintió, pero antes de irse, fue abrazado por el hombre mayor. ─Feliz Cumpleaños.

─Gracias.─ respondió este tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

Jean Kirschtein era uno de sus más valiosos hombres, además de que era muy habilidoso, por eso le dio la orden de escoltar a Armin. El chico asintió y tiro del rubio para que lo siguiera, mordiéndose el labio inferior por abandonar a sus amigos. Siempre se dijo a si mismo que sería un honor morir al lado de ellos, pero si Hannes, le había confiado la vida de ese chico, el no era nadie para replicar. Ese chico debía de ser muy importante.

─Pero Hannes…

─Por aquí.─ le indico a Arlert el bajar por unas escaletas escondidas bajo una alfombra, se sumergieron en el estrecho lugar y Jean cerro la puerta por dentro.

─ ¿Hannes estará bien?─pregunto el rubio.

─Si.─ respondió Jean, tratando de ocultar la impotencia de su voz. Despidiéndose mentalmente de su líder y sus compañeros, porque de algo si estaba seguro, no los volvería a ver.

Hannes vio a los dos chicos salir de la habitación, había dado la orden especialmente a Jean, porque de todos sus hombres, él era el más joven, tenía mucho que vivir. Y estando allí, quedándose junto a él, no habría podido hacerlo.

Se asomo por la ventana y así como había dicho Armin, en solo cuestión de segundos el lugar se vio rodeado de la policía. Todos bajaron de los autos y se colocaron en posición de ataque, apuntando hacia el interior del edificio con sus armas modificadas.

El hombre que encabezaba a la resistencia vio a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros con los que había pasado tantas cosas, como memorizando el rostro de cada uno de ellos. Todos ellos con el terror plasmados en sus rostros, todos ellos con ganas de vivir.

─Ha llegado el momento.─ les dijo a todos en el salón. ─Luchemos por aquello que se nos ha querido quitar… y si morimos, muramos sabiendo que hemos tenido aquello que ellos no. El deseo de vivir sintiendo.─ todos en el lugar lo escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su líder. ─ ¡Por todos nuestros hermanos caídos…! ─ cargo su arma. ─Ya saben qué hacer.

En cuanto terminaron de escuchar sus palabras, todos comenzaron a cargar con los cuadros de pinturas, discos de música, fotografías, todo aquello que les permitía sentir lo que alguna vez habían sido, todo, comenzaron a ocultarlo. Mientras que los de la guardia, se posicionaban en las ventanas para iniciar un ataque en algún dado caso.

La policía comenzó a disparar y los rebeldes no se hicieron esperara, devolviendo el ataque. Entonces una lluvia de disparos comenzó. Las armas de los rebeldes no eran tan poderosas como las de la fuerza policiaca. Quienes comenzaron a disparar a las ventanas llevándose las vidas de muchos de los hombres en el interior. Hannes seguía disparando, dándole a algunos en la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando vio dos camionetas blindadas llegar a la escena. Hasta ese entonces el miedo que no había sentido comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Beso una fotografía que saco del bolcillo de sus pantalones, pidiéndole fuerzas y valor para seguir luchando con la pesadilla a la que se tendría que enfrentar.

El Heicho Grammaton.

De estas se bajó un escuadrón de diez hombres minino de cada una y se abrieron paso con sus uniformes modificados hasta el interior del local rompiendo la puerta. Eliminando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, luego de las dos camionetas, un auto blando llego, y de estas se bajaron dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro.

Bajándose del lado del conductor, Rivaille Levi, el Heicho principal, observo toda la masacre que se estaba dando, analizando todo con su rostro inexpresivo, se giro a ver a su compañero, Marco Bodt, quien acababa de salir del auto. Este le dedico una mirada y luego miro a su alrededor, así como el más bajo de los dos había hecho. Ambos se adentraron al edificio, esquivando impasibles los cadáveres que ya hacían en el suelo.

─_El Heicho Grammaton acaba de entrar al complejo._─ Rivaille escucho decir a uno de los soldados atreves de su intercomunicador. Se acerco hasta el capitán del escuadrón.

─Heicho, apagaron las luces de la habitación.─ el hombre se dirigió a Rivaille. ─Tal vez hay más de una docena.

─Al caer la puerta vuelen las luces.─ le indico Rivaille con voz monótona.

─Si, Señor.─ el hombre indico a su escuadrón lo que tenía que hacer y todos ellos tomaron sus posiciones a los costados de la puerta metálica.

Los que quedaron en el camino se apartaron para ver al más bajo de todos sacar dos armas negras desde las mangas de su chaqueta negra, mientras Marco daba dos pasos atrás. Rivaille quito el seguro de las ramas y las cargo. La tensión se volvió palpable y Marco miro a su compañero luego a la puerta frente a ellos. Rivaille tomo impulso y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta. Salto llevándosela consigo, deslizándose sobre esta hasta llegar al centro del salón, esquivando todos los disparos en dirección a él, se puso de pie. Entonces los oficiales del grammaton volaron las luces así como él lo había indicado, dejando todo en penumbras.

El silencio reino el lugar y entonces los murmullos por parte de los rebeldes llenaron las paredes, preguntándose los unos a los otros si habían logrado darle al Heicho. Siguieron así por unos segundos, pero luego dos disparos resonaron en la habitación y dos de los rebeldes cayeron.

Rivaille extendió ambas manos a sus lados y les dio a otros dos. Ubico una mano hacia el frente y la otra hacia atrás y dos más cayeron. Cruzo ambas manos y les dio a otros dos, giro llevando su mano derecha al frente y la izquierda por debajo del codo derecho y otros dos murieron. Así siguió este patrón, cada vez más rápido, girando más veloz y uno por uno de los rebeldes iban cayendo sin vida al suelo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio total, la luz invadió nuevamente el lugar, esta vez gracias a dos faroles por parte del Grammaton, los agentes entraron al salón y miraron en silencio todos los cuerpos caídos, ninguno exclamo nada, ninguno sintió nada, ver esos cuerpos caído solo era una victoria más para ellos, una victoria sobre los que se oponían al Padre.

Rivaille observo los cuerpos y luego se dirigió a la salida, sin siquiera una pisca de culpa en su mirada, dos agentes lo miraron retirarse en silencio. Camino lentamente por los pasillos del edificio, hasta que llego a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta donde le informaron que habían caído todos excepto el líder que aun seguía con vida. Llego hasta el centro de la habitación, esta se encontraba un hombre recargado en la pared, con un disparo en el hombro, dos en la pierna izquierda y uno en el costado. El hombre se encontraba sonriendo, mientras observaba una fotografía.

Tanto Rivaille, como Marco, quien se encontraba atrás del primero, observaron la habitación llena de antigüedades, fotografías, estatuas, dibujos, cuadros, todo tipo de cosas ilícitas para ellos. Marco al ver al hombre y como su compañero avanzaba hasta el, salió de la habitación y se recargo en la pared, a un costado de la puerta ya que Rivaille se encargaría personalmente de Hannes, líder de la resistencia de esa base.

─ ¿Te arrepientes de haberle fallado al Padre?─ pregunto el pelinegro sin emoción alguna. El hombre embozó una sonrisa aun más amplia mirando el objeto en su mano.

─De lo único que me arrepiento…─ hizo una pausa tosiendo algo de sangre. ─ Es de no haber pasado más tiempo con mi hijo.

Rivaille asintió aun sin entender lo que había dicho, sin entender eso que brillaba en los ojos del hombre a pesar de estar muriendo. Cargo el arma y levanto la mano hasta ponerla a la altura de la frente del hombre, quien le dedico una sonrisa antes de que la bala impactara su cabeza. Rivaille levanto la foto y la observo, en esta se veía el hombre que ya estaba muerto, una mujer castaña y un niño de unos 5-6 años quien sonreía con un objeto con velas frente a él, giro la foto y atrás vio unas inscripciones.

_Familia Kirschtein._

_Cumpleaños # 5 de Jean._

Volvió a virarla y la observo un rato mas, esas sonrisas de cada uno de los que estaban plasmados allí, simplemente no lo entendía. Miro los objetos de la habitación y luego nuevamente a la fotografía. La puso sobre el pecho de Hannes y luego salió de la habitación.

─Quémenlo todo.─ ordeno al Grammaton, para salir del edificio acompañado de Marco a sus espaldas.

Su trabajo de erradicación había concluido en ese lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyaaaa! Por fin el cap 1~! En serio lamento la tardanza pero esq no podía subirlo antes! Solo lo podre subir los viernes! Gome nee. En fin espero que les haya gustado este cap! Le agradezco por sus reviews a:

RizelHolmes: corazón! Fuiste la primera en comentar! Gracias a ti por apoyarme siempre! Eres la mejor!

Rinaco-Sawada: la peli es muy buena aunq el romance es nulo… lo que aki si lo tendrá jojojo pero la recomiendo a cualquiera!

Tu mejor fan: mia y solo mia XD espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado!

Guest: jaja gracias por leer esta historia! Tratare de hacerla lo mejor posible para que te guste!

Y a todos los que la leen gracias! Por favor dejen sus reviews!

PD: El Niñero de al Lado lo subiré mañana. U.u


	3. Capitulo 2

Dedicado a Hei-chan, PulitaXDB y RizelHolmes!

Adv: los personajes de SnK no me perteneces… lastimosamente u.u

Adv 2: los caps serán algo cortos porque no quiero echarme la historia toda de un solo golpe! Espero me perdonen!

Avd 3: Muerte de personajes…

Heicho no Kokoro

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Tanto Armin como Jean, iban corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo a través de las alcantarillas, esa era la ruta que usaban para trasladarse de una base de la resistencia a la otra, y así los del Grammaton no los seguían pues nunca se imaginarían que ellos se movían por esas rutas debajo de ellos. Hannes le había dicho a Jean que debía de proteger a Armin y por ello él era el que iba al frente de los dos.

Ambos llevaban un buen tramo corriendo y el rubio ya estaba cansado, jamás había corrido tanto, pero esta vez era necesario pues el Grammaton había descubierto su base y podían usar a alguno de los presos para torturarlo y así este le pudiera decir el camino que llevaba hasta la base central, y ellos debían de alertar de ello, no podían darse el lujo de descansar.

El suelo estaba resbaladizo, así que debían correr con sumo cuidado pero Armin trastabillo en un instante y cayó de bruces al suelo, tubo que cubrirse la boca para no emitir ningún sonido. Jean se detuvo.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ susurro preocupado.

─Si. ¡Ugh!─ Armin intento ponerse de pie pero cayó nuevamente por un dolor punzante en su tobillo.

─Creo que te lastimaste al caer.

Jean se regreso hasta el rubio y se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

─Vamos.─ dijo este. ─Tenemos que seguir.

Armin negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba ser una carga para nadie y no lo quería ser para Jean, sobre todo para él, quien había dejado a todos los suyos solo para llevarlo a salvo hasta la base central. Armin sentía que no tenía el derecho de pedirle mucho, el chico ya estaba haciendo suficiente con acompañarlo y mostrarle en camino.

Kirschtein al ver que Armin se negaba a subir a su espalda, paso una de sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra por su cintura, entonces lo alzó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr. Las mejillas del rubio comenzaron a cubrirse por un leve rubor.

─Sujétate fuerte, aumentare la velocidad.─ le dijo y Arlert se aferro a su cuello aun mas rojo de lo que estaba.

El más alto siguió corriendo todo lo que les quedaba de camino con Armin en brazos, y al cabo de media hora corriendo, por fin llegaron a las grandes puertas de la base central de la resistencia. Dos de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada, abrieron inmediatamente la puerta al ver a Armin quien venía con el rostro oculto en el hueco del cuello de Jean.

Ambos entraron a la base y Jean se encontró con muchas personas recorriendo las instalaciones, unos platicaban sobre lo que sucedía arriba de ellos, otros de cosas triviales como el chisme del mes mientras otros hablaban de los nuevos programas de entrenamiento.

─ ¿Armin?─ el mencionado levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Berthold Fubar quien caminaba con su compañero de habitación Reiner Braun, ambos compañeros de la misma división que Armin, ambos lo miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─ ¡Bert!─ este le dijo a Jean con una mirada que lo bajara y así el más alto lo hizo.

Alegremente el rubio se encamino hasta sus dos amigos quienes lo recibieron con un abrazo pero notaron que este cojeaba y miraron a Jean de pie a cabeza.

─ ¿Quién es él?─ pregunto Reiner con cierta desconfianza, puesto que no conocían a la persona que acompañaba a Arlert.

─Es es Jean, de la base en la que estaba. El me trajo cuando me lastime.

Reiner frunció el ceño y Berthold le dio un codazo por descortés, ya que el chico había ayudado a Armin y ellos debían agradecerles cortésmente por ayudar a su amigo. El pelinegro más alto le dio un gracias acompañado de una amable sonrisa, mientras que el rubio musculoso solo susurro la palabra.

─Y dime Jean. ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?─ pregunto Bert a Kirschtein.

─Traigo un mensaje de mi líder al suyo.

Nuevamente los dos más altos de vieron y luego asintieron, indicándole el camino por el cual debía de ir a ver a Grisha Jaeger, el líder de toda la resistencia.

Cuando llegaron a la sala en donde estaba este, lo encontraron con otros hombres lideres de otras divisiones y a su lado estaba su hijo Eren Jeager, un joven castaño de vivaces ojos verde azulados, quien fue el primero en percatarse de que tenían compañía, además de que una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro al ver de qué se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, quien hacía tres semanas no veía.

─ ¡Armin! No sabía que regresarías tan pronto.─ llego en un santiamén hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazo, pero al notar como el rubio hizo una mueca cuando lo movió bruscamente, noto entonces que estaba lastimado.

─Descuida Eren, estoy bien.

Grisha dejo de hablar con los hombres y se acerco a él también y le acaricio la cabeza juguetonamente.

─Bienvenido.─ le dijo amablemente. ─ ¿Y tú eres?─ se dirigió al acompañante de Armin.

─Jean, señor.

─ ¿Que te trae por aquí Jean?

─El Grammaton ha encontrado la base de mi división, señor.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio al escuchar las palabras del chico.

─ ¿Sobrevivientes de la división?

El castaño agacho la mirada y apretó con fuerza los nudillos, como buscando fuerza para lo que diría. Llevo su mano izquierda a su espalda y la derecha la alzo en un puño y la coloco sobre su pecho. Levanto la mirada llorosa.

─Toda la división cayó, el único sobreviviente es su servidor, señor. Jean Kirschtein, hijo de Hannes Kirschtein, líder de la división este. El me ordeno que trajera a Armin Arlert y avisara sobre lo que pasaba.

Grisha cerro lentamente los ojos ya que Hannes había sido su amigo y de Carla durante tanto tiempo, y el enterarse que estaba ahora muerto… coloco la mano sobre el hombro de Jean y le dio unas palmaditas a este.

─Lo hiciste muy bien hijo, ahora ya puedes llorar a tu padre y a tus hermanos caídos.

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido una llave que abrió una bárbula, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos sin intención de detenerse. Jean comenzó a hipar y sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo mientras lloraba, buscando el consuelo que su padre ya no podría darle, el calor de sus amigos que ya no estaría allí para él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Armin se lanzo a su lado y lo abrazo contra su pecho, mientras el lloraba a grito por las muertes de sus seres amados, el lo había ayudado y eso era lo menos que podía hacer. Eren veía todo desde atrás apretando los nudillos, el más que nadie entendía lo que se sentía que el Grammaton le arrebatara a un ser amado puesto que estos mismo habían apresado a su madre y la ejecutaron por acusación de infracción sensorial, en otras palabras, solo por el hecho de sentir. Lo cual para todo el mundo estaba prohibido, por eso su padre se había levantado junto con la resistencia, y él lo ayudaría a como diera lugar, no podían seguir dejando que el Grammaton les quitara lo único que tenían. Por lo tanto se había hecho la promesa de eliminarlos a todos.

…Grammaton…

El auto blanco pulcro en donde habían llegado al abismo Levi y Marco, iba de regreso por donde habían venido, ambos iban sentados en silencio en la parte trasera del vehículo, Levi miro a Marco quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana, su mirada indescriptible.

─ ¿Por qué no dejaste que la unidad de evidencia registrara todo?─ rompió el silencio el pelinegro más bajo, captando la atención de su compañero.

Marco lo miro interrogante y Levi llevo su mirada inexpresiva hasta el bolcillo de la chaqueta negra de Marco, en donde se podía ver solo la esquina de lo que era un libro. Este llevo su mirada hasta donde su compañero le indicaba y tomo en sus manos el libro de poemas.

─A veces olvidan cosas.─ le dijo abriendo el libro y volviéndolo a cerrar. ─Decidí hacerlo yo mismo para que se haga bien.

Rivaille lo observo por un instante, un instante en donde su mirada analizo hasta el último de los poros de Marco, sus manos, su cuello, su boca luego subió a la nariz pecosa y por último a sus ojos, desvió la mirada para posarla nuevamente al frente.

─ ¿Cuanto más Rivaille?─ susurro viendo todo el pueblo que una vez había sido evitado por muchas personas ahora ya desolado, ahora llamado el abismo. ─ ¿Cuánto más falta para quemar todo lo que queda?

El pelinegro más bajo observo las afueras y vio todos los edificios, quemados, solos, derrumbados, destruidos, luego miro nuevamente a Marco.

─No hay presupuesto. Eventualmente lo haremos.─ aseguro con voz monótona.

Esta vez fue Marco quien se quedo unos segundos observándolo, hasta que la radio comenzó a sonar en el vehículo, era hora del discurso del Padre. Ambos comenzaron a escuchar atentamente mientras cruzaban el puente que los llevaba hasta Trost, el lugar en donde vivían ahora los humanos.

_Trost, te felicito. ─_ apareció el Padre Pixis en cada pared, globo, edificio, plasma que había en la ciudad_─ Por fin la paz reina en el corazón del hombre. Por fin la guerra es una palabra que se desvanece en nuestra mente. Por fin llegamos a casa.─_ siguió dando su discurso desde una cabina de cristal que era rodeada por cuatro guardias del Grammaton_─ Habitantes de Trost, hay una enfermedad en el corazón del hombre, su síntoma es el odio. Su síntoma es la ira. Su síntoma es la furia. Su síntoma es la guerra. La enfermedad, son las emociones humanas. Pero trost, debo felicitarte porque encontraste una cura para esta enfermedad.─_ todos los ciudadanos detuvieron sus pasos. _─ Aunque el costo ha sido borrar las emociones humanas, hemos logrado suprimir las abísmales opresiones.─_ cada hombre, mujer, anciano y niño de Trost sacaron de sus bolcillos, carteras, maletines, bolsos una pequeña pistola con una aguja en la punta y una cápsula en el interior. _─Y ustedes como una sociedad han adoptado la cura.─ _Todos, sin exceptuar a nadie de los que estaban en la ciudad, llevaron el artefacto hasta sus cuellos para inyectarse la sustancia de la capsula volviendo sus miradas vacías nuevamente_. ─El proseum. Ahora estamos en paz con nosotros mismos, y la humanidad es una sola. La guerra desapareció. Habitantes de Trost, ¡han vencido!_

Todos los que escuchaban el discurso del Padre, comenzaron a ovacionarlo con aplausos, ninguna persona se quedo sin hacerlo. El hombre los había salvado de la guerra, el era su salvador.

Cuando el discurso termino, Levi y Marco acababan de entrar en la ciudad así que hicieron el conteo que siempre hacían con sus relojes para indicar que tomaban la dosis y al igual que el resto de la ciudad sacaron el proseum.

─Cada vez que venimos del abismo, recuerdo porque hacemos lo que hacemos.─ dijo Levi.

─ ¿_Si_?

─ ¿Que dijiste?─ Rivaille miro a Marco fijamente por el tono de voz que había usado. Marco se inyecto el proseum.

─Si.─ su tono de voz sonó monótono nuevamente.

Rivaille asintió y coloco la capsula con la sustancia dentro del artefacto y luego lo llevo hasta su cuello, insertando el liquido dentro de sus venas.

Se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la calle concurrida, ninguno hablaba, no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo, todo era igual, todos los hombres vestían de negro y todas las mujeres llevaban el cabello recogido de la misma manera. Rivaille chocaba con los demás pero ninguno se volvía para decirle algo, ninguno sentía la molestia por el acto hecho por el pelinegro, _ninguno lo sentía_. Subió las escaleras para entrar a Sina, el edificio más grande de Trost, en donde se encontraba el Padre. El lugar donde solo los de más alto rango del Grammaton podían entrar.

Una vez dentro, le indicaron que el Erwin Smith quería verlo, ese hombre era el vice-consejero, él era la voz del padre. Puesto que no debían de arriesgar al Padre al peligro, siempre era Smith que iba a las juntas en representación de él.

─Gracias por venir Heicho.─ dijo el hombre una vez que Levi entro en su oficina. ─Supongo que sabe quién soy.

─Su señor, por supuesto que se quién es usted. Es el vice-consejero Smith, de la consejería del Grammaton, el vocero del Padre.─ Smith lo miro complacido.

─Para ser franco Heicho, me han dicho que usted fue un estudiante prodigio, que sabe casi al instante si alguien está sintiendo.

─Tengo una buena hoja de servicio.─ respondió inexpresivo Levi.

─ ¿Cuál cree que es la razón Heicho?─ quiso saber el rubio.

─No estoy seguro vice-consejero. De alguna forma, soy capaz, hasta cierto punto… de intuir, de qué manera piensa un infractor. De ponerme en su posición.

─Si usted no recibiera su dosis…

─Yo, supongo que sería posible señor.

─ ¿Es hombre de familia Heicho?

─Dos Niñas Señor, Mikasa, de 9 está, en el monasterio preparándose para ser Heicho pero Christa aun es muy pequeña. Apenas tiene 6.

─Bien.─ dijo Erwin mirándolo fijamente. ─ ¿Y la madre?

─Fue arrestada e incinerada hace cuatro años por infracción sensorial.─ Erwin levanto una ceja al escucharlo, no había habido ni una pisca de emoción en sus palabras.

─ ¿Por usted?

─No, señor. Por otro.─ Erwin lo miro nuevamente de arriba abajo.

─ ¿Cómo se sintió al respecto?

Rivaille lo miro con el signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara, como preguntándose si era correcto o si había oído bien lo que había dicho el hombre sentado en el gran escritorio frente a él.

─No, no comprendo bien señor.─ dijo mirándolo pensativo.

─ ¿Cómo se sintió?─ volvió a preguntarle Erwin, esta vez más lento y más bajo. El pelinegro bajo la mirada y luego la subió inexpresiva.

─No sentí nada.─ contesto con la voz más simple y fría que pusiera existir.

Erwin cerró la carpeta de metal que tenía en sus manos en donde estaba el expediente de Petra Ral, la ex esposa ahora muerta del Heicho Levi Rivaille. Miro por última vez al pelinegro y le indico que ya podía salir de la oficina y así Levi lo hizo, con una leve reverencia se retiro del lugar.

Rivaille iba a retirarse ya a su casa puesto que ya era muy tarde así que tenía que llegar rápido, pero algo dentro de él lo inquietaba, no sabía que era pero quería ver nuevamente la ejecución de su esposa así que se dirigió a su cubículo antes de irse. Encendió la pc para poder ver los archivos de ese día pero en vez de ello, le apareció la conversación que tuvo con Marco esa tarde, ates de llegar a Sina.

─_Cada vez que venimos del abismo, recuerdo porque hacemos lo que hacemos._

─ _**¿Si?**_

Le puso pausa a la grabación y miro fijamente a Marco. Volvió a retrocederla.

─Cada _vez que venimos del abismo, recuerdo porque hacemos lo que hacemos_.

─ _**¿Si?**_

Nuevamente le coloco pausa y observo nuevamente el rostro de su compañero, presiono play.

─_Si_.─ se le quedo mirando, fijamente a los ojos de Marco, entonces apago la computadora. Eso tenía que ser un error.

Se levanto de su silla e inmediatamente fue a donde llevaban todas las evidencias que recolectaban en el abismo, miro al hombre que tomaba los registros y se acerco hasta el.

─evidencia incriminatoria 136890, la necesito.─ le dijo al hombre y este comenzó a buscar en la pantalla táctil que tenía enfrente. ─Fue esta tarde, tal vez aun no esté registrada.

─Lo seinto Heisho, no se ha registrado nada y tampoco hay algo pendiente en ese caso.─ negó el hombre buscando aun en el sistema.

─Lo hizo personalmente el Heicho Marco Bodt, revise otra vez.─ ordeno.

─No hay nada…

─Se equivoca, era algún tipo de libro.

─Heicho.─ el hombre le dio vuelta a la pantalla para que Rivaille la mirara personalmente. ─ Hace semanas que el Heicho Bodt no ingresa nada.

─…Gracias.

Rivaille salió del registro, suspiro un poco de aire fresco y miro al cielo nocturno, se coloco nuevamente los guantes negros que se había quitado al entrar al lugar y cargo su arma negra pulcra. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Marco.

.

.

.

Wow fueron solamente tres reviews estoy algo triste pero bueno, apenar era el primer cap así que aquí les traigo el segundo… fue difícil escribir este cap porq bueno, me estaba prácticamente ahogando en mi propia tos T^T si, llevo una semana enferma de tos y fiebre pero eso no me derrumba! Jaja espero que este cap les guste! Lo hice un pokito mas larguito a petición de Paulita! Besos chicos y chicas!

PaulitaXDB = jajajaja descuida! A mi a veces se me pasan también los nombres pero pss! Es un secreto o. jaja nee eres el primer review! Wee como siempre! Espero que est cap te uste too y gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!

PD: si en tu pagina de face de rivaille x eren vez los comentarios de un Orihara Izaya loco, no te asustes, solo soy yo.

Besos!

Tu mejor fan = Hay amo leer tus reviews! Jojojo te deje un pokitito de jean x armir… si abra tratare de darle mas prota a esta pareja porq bueno es una de mis favoritas desde que armin protegió a jean de los titanes O.O spoiler! Asi que descuida que si abra! Espero te haya gustado este cap besos!

RizelHolmes = jajajaja yo estoy feliz de saber que eres feliz con lo que subo! Me emociona tanto ToT creeme! Eres la mejor te amo! Y si se quedo huérfano jean… pero no estará solo, ya viste como se puso el armin allí abrazandolo! Eso me uto mushio! :3 amo a esa pareja es mi segunda favorita jojojo espero que este cap te guste! Y nos leemos pronto (mañana XD) jaja XOXO!

Y a todos los que leen esta historia onegai dejen sus reviews que significan muchio para mi! Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capitulo 3

Dedicado a Hei-chan, PulitaXDB y RizelHolmes!

Adv: los personajes de SnK no me perteneces… lastimosamente u.u y la película Equilibrium tampoco

Adv 2: los caps serán algo cortos porque no quiero echarme la historia toda de un solo golpe! Espero me perdonen!

Avd 3: Muerte de personajes…

Heicho no Kokoro

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

El auto en el que se dirigía Rivaille se detuvo en la gran puerta la cual era la única entrada de Trost, iba acompañado de una chica recién graduada de Heicho, quien era la que conducía, y un escuadrón completo en la parte trasera, siguiéndolo de cerca. Iba directo al abismo, el rastreador decía que tenía que ir a una antigua iglesia en el centro de este. Bajo la ventana automática y miro al hombre de pie a su costado.

─Hace dos semanas que pasa todas las noches al abismo. Pensamos que era algo relativo al servicio.─ Dijo el policía que custodiaba la entrada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, este volvió a subir nuevamente la ventana y le indico a la chica que lo acompañaba que avanzara, siendo seguido por todos detrás de él. Ya eran pasadas las 7 de la noche por lo tanto el lugar se miraba mas sombrío de lo normal, mas solo, mas fantasmagórico.

Levi bajo de auto una vez que llegaron al antiguo lugar, observo con ojo analítico la condición en la que estaba y luego se adentro a él. Había aprendido a caminar sigilosamente por lo tanto sus pasos no emitían ningún sonido, parecía caminar en el aire. Una vez que recorrió el pasillo y llego a la puerta para entrar al gran salón, pudo divisarlo. Marco, sentado en el centro de este, pasando cuidadosamente las hojas de un libro.

Rivaille se detuvo por un momento para observarlo, este no había volteado a ver quien había entrado pero Levi sabía que Marco era consciente de que estaba allí, no por nada era el segundo mejor Heicho después de él. Retomo su paso y se acerco hasta el pelinegro más alto quien leía entretenido el objeto. Llego hasta pararse frente a él pero aun así Botd no dejo de hacer la acción que estaba ejecutando. Leer el libro.

─Siempre lo supiste.─ Le dijo a Rivaille sin levantar la mirada.

Levi con el arma en mano, la dirigió hasta el libro para levantarlo y mirar la cubierta, y sin ninguna expresión leyó el titulo, era el mismo que Marco había tomado esa tarde cuando habían estado en la redada, un libro de poemas. Bajo el arma y cruzo las manos esperando una respuesta.

─_**Pero yo siendo pobre, solo tengo mis sueños, he esparcido mis sueños bajo tus pies, caminas suave, porque pisas mis sueños. ─ **_Marco levanto la cabeza para mirara a Rivaille a los ojos después de haber recitado las palabras del poema que leía. ─ ¿Alguna vez has soñado Rivaille?

Este lo miro sin comprender sus palabras.

─Hare lo que pueda para que sean indulgentes.─ le dijo. Marco rio con sorna mientras paso ora página.

─Los dos sabemos que nunca son indulgentes.─ el menor comenzó a leer nuevamente el libro.

─Entonces lo siento.─ dijo Rivaille y Marco lo miro incrédulo.

─No es cierto.─ negó con la cabeza. ─Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra. Es solo el vestigio de un sentimiento que nunca has sentido.─ Rivaille aparto la mirada para luego volver a enfrentar los ojos furiosos del chico que había estado bajo su mando, que había sido su colega.─ ¿No lo ves Rivaille? Se fue, todo lo que nos hace lo que somos se ha ido.

─No hay guerras, ni asesinatos.─ se defendió el más bajo.

─ ¿Qué crees que es lo que hacemos?

─No.─ se negó a aceptar lo que Marco decía. ─Has visto como yo, lo que pueden ser los celos, la furia.

─Un alto precio… que pago con gusto.

Lentamente Marco comenzó a sacar su arma y la coloco en su regazo. Rivaille al ver esto dio un paso hacia atrás y cargo su arma, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del chico que había ayudado a escalar a la cima del lugar en donde estaba en el Grammaton, Marco miro fijamente el objeto que había arrebatado la vida de muchos a quienes hacían llamar rebeldes, entonces comenzó a subir el libro hasta que la imagen de Levi fue totalmente bloquead por las palabras que estaban escritas en el libro.

_Pasando por encima de los cadáveres, los cerdos se burlan de nuestra voluntad, el ganado conformista es una falsa prosperidad… seamos tan libres como lobos hambrientos._

Un disparo resonó en todo el lugar, seguido del eco de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo inerte. Con una mirada impasible, Rivaille contemplo el cuerpo de Marco que ya hacia tirado sobre las baldosas del lugar, desangrándose, con una agujero en su frente, en donde Levi mismo había disparado, y el libro de poemas a un lado de su rostro, con un agujero en la cubierta, señal de que la bala que había matado a su poseedor, había traspasado por sus páginas.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a él, entonces dirigió la mirada a la entrada principal en donde estaba la chica que lo había acompañado esa noche. Al igual que él, la chica iba vestida de negro, era un poco más baja que él, rubia y su cabello iba atado en un moño. Su mirada era igual a la de él. Le dirigió una última mirada a Marco y entonces se encamino hasta la chica. Esta hizo una reverencia y lo siguió al auto para colocarse en el asiento del conductor. Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente hasta Trost, no sin dar primero las instrucciones de trasladar el cadáver del Heicho caído a las instalaciones del Grammaton. Llegaron hasta la casa del mayor y antes de que este pudiera bajarse del auto la chica hablo.

─ ¿Mantenían una relación cercana?

─…─ el pelinegro no respondió a su pregunta y la chica lo miro con aburrimiento.

─Espero que le agraden que me asignaran como su nueva compañera. Me dijeron que esto me haría progresar en mi carrera. Como usted Heicho, también soy intuitiva, a veces se cuando alguien está sintiendo antes de que el mismo lo sepa.─ la rubia hizo una mueca de sonrisa que no podía ser más falsa puesto que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Levi su sonrisa se borro, entonces ya sin nada más que decir, Rivaille bajo de auto.

─Heicho.─ lo llamo esta una vez más. ─Solo espero algún día poder ser…tan inflexible como us…

─Buenas noches.─ dijo Levi, cerrando la puerta del auto antes de que la chica dijera una palabra más.

Subió hasta el quinto piso del edificio en donde se encontraba su casa, con un código abrió la puerta y se encontró con Mikasa, su hija, quien veía sin pestañar el discurso del Padre Pixis en el proyector de la sala de estar, observo su casa de un blanco pulcro, tenía pocos muebles y era espaciosa, así era como debía de ser. Avanzo hasta llegar en donde se encontraba su hija mayor y se quito los guantes negros de cuero que llevaba puesto. Mikasa detuvo la transmisión.

─Levi.

─ ¿Si?

─Hoy vi llorar a Hannah Tylor.─ Rivaille se volvió para mirarla. ─Ella no lo sabe pero la vi.─ continuo diciendo la menor monótonamente. ─ ¿Crees que debería reportarla?

Levi miro la cara inexpresiva de su hija, sus ojos sin brillo, negros y entonces asintió.

─Sin lugar a dudas debes de reportarla.─ dijo. Mikasa aparto la mirada de él y siguió en lo que estaba.

Levi se retiro del salón y se dirigió hasta su habitación, se quito la ropa que andaba y se coloco solamente unos pantalones de cuadros para dormir, se acostó boca arriba en su cama, y recordando las palabras que había Recitado Marco se recostó de costado colocando su mano derecha debajo de su cabeza, usándola como almohada.

Entonces vio la cama que una vez había sido de su esposa, esta estaba separada de la suya pues no se les permitía dormir juntos a los casados, y las mujeres quedaban en estado a través de inseminación artificial, puesto que todo contacto entre hombre y mujer estaba completamente prohibido por las autoridades de Grammaton. Siguió viendo el puesto vacio hasta que quedo completamente dormido.

_Se coloco frente al cuarto de lavado para ver a Petra quien doblaba pacientemente la ropa de su familia recién sacada de la secadora, vio como tomaba la ropa en sus manos y uno de los fajones de Christa cayó al suelo haciendo que la rubia se detuviera para levantar el objeto de su hija. Quedo paralizada al ver a Levi frente a ella, de pie y sin hacer nada más que observarla, puesto que en ciertos momentos, el hombre podía ponerla muy nerviosa._

_Borro toda expresión de sus ojos pero no antes de que levi lo notara, esta agacho la mirada y luego miro nuevamente a su esposo. Quien seguía sin emitir sonido alguno. Cuando entonces la puerta principal se abrió de manera brusca y por ella pasaron los agentes del Grammaton, quienes entraban armados a la casa de los Rivaille._

_Levi miro como uno de los agentes de un manotazo, botaba la ropa que unos segundo antes Petra había estado doblando y tiro de ella con fuerza haciendo que esta gimiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta donde uno de los agentes que apuntaban a su esposa. Giro una de las manos del hombre quebrándole por completo los dedos, lo giro tirándolo al suelo y le quito el arma, con este golpeo el arma de otro que llego en ayuda de sus compañeros y apunto al cuello del que apresaba a Petra._

─_No dispare, tenemos una orden de arresto para su esposa.─ dijo el hombre rápidamente. ─Está acusada de infracción sensorial._

_Al decir estas palabras, el pelinegro bajo en arma lentamente y miro a su esposa quien aparto la mirada con temor._

_Este la miro con un destello de asombro asomando en sus ojos y Petra reacciono. Como pudo de libero y corrió hasta Levi y tomando su rostro lo beso, un beso casto que se vio interrumpido por los hombres que los separaron._

─_No me olvides.─ dijo la rubia, dejando a un Rivaille impresionado mientras era llevada por los agentes del Grammaton._

_El pelinegro volteo inmediatamente a uno de los pasillo y allí vio a sus dos hijas, quienes miraban son expresión alguna el cómo se llevaban a su madre, aunque sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, los ojos de Christa se llenaban de lagrimas mientras los de Mikasa reflejaban una gran ira. _

Los ojos grises de Levi se abrieron inmediatamente, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, se levanto lentamente mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, vio la cama vacía de Petra, era la primera vez que soñaba con ella desde que había muerto.

Se encamino hasta el cuarto de baño para cepillar sus dientes, pero antes que todo, tomo una ducha fría, se enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se paro frente al espejo. Del estuche saco la sustancia que lo hacia quien era y la puso a un costado en el lavador y entonces comenzó a cepillarse los dientes y una vez que termino, volvió a lavarse el rostro.

Cerro el grifo del agua y sin abrir los ojos comenzó a buscar una toalla de mano para secarse el rostro, entonces golpeo el pequeño frasco de vidrio y este se estrello contra el suelo, rivaille abrió los ojos para mirar los trozos con liquido esparcidos por las baldosas.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?─ inmediatamente Rivaille se giro a la puerta para ver a su hija mayor de pie ante él.

─Mikasa.

─ ¿Te pregunte qué estás haciendo?─ Mikasa se adentro al baño para encarar a su padre.

─Deje caer por accidente, un… mi dosis matinal.─ la niña asintió las palabras de su padre.

─Entonces debes de ir a reportar la perdida y obtener un reemplazo.

─Si, por supuesto…─ le dio la razón a la pelinegra mientras esta se retiraba sigilosamente.

Miro nuevamente los vidrios rotos y decidió recogerlos para evitar un accidente, se seco el rostro, se fue hasta su habitación y luego se cambio con su uniforme habitual. Se fue a la cocina y se sentó en el desayunador en donde ya se encontraban los dos infantes. Mikasa comía lentamente el cereal a la vez que leía un libro mientras que Christa tiraba las hojuelas fuera del plato hondo y trituraba con la cuchara las piezas de chocolate en la mesa.

─llamo tu nueva compañera.─ dijo Mikasa sin dejar de leer el libro. ─Dijo que vendría a buscarte a las 10.─ cerró el libro y miro a su padre. ─Espero que no te importe, le dije que estarías reemplazando tu dosis.

Christa se detuvo y miro fijamente a su hermana, luego a su padre. Rivaille le dedico una fuerte mirada a su hija y luego asintió.

─Hiciste lo correcto.

Los tres retomaron sus actividades. Rivaille desayunando mientras Mikasa leía y Christa continuaba jugando con el cereal.

─ ¡No hagas eso!─ dijo severamente la pelinegra a Christa, llamando completamente la atención del mayor por el regaño a su hermana pequeña.

El pelinegro le dedico una mirada a la rubia menor y esta lo miro, dedicándole una mirada de ¿vergüenza? Rivaille frunció el ceño levemente y la niña comenzó a comer moderadamente su desayuno bajo la atenta supervisión de su padre.

Dejo lo que quedaba de desayuno para que la ama de llaves lo limpiara y tomo las llaves de su auto, dirigiéndose a una de las secciones Sina llamada "El Equilibrio" para que le reemplazaran la dosis, pero cuando llego al lugar miro un tumulto de policías, estaciono el auto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba uno de los agentes para preguntarle que estaba pasando. Este le dijo que por asuntos terroristas el lugar estaría cerrado por unas horas y por lo tanto los estaban enviando a otra sección para dar las dosis. Escucho el claxon de un auto y se volteo para ver a su nueva compañera estacionada detrás de él. Abrió la puerta y como lo había hecho la última vez que la había visto, esta sonrió.

─Muy puntual Heicho, suba.─ le dijo y así lo hizo Levi.

Subió al asiento copiloto del auto de la mujer. Esta comenzó a hablar sobre el cómo le sorprendía que Rivaille hubiera recibido la dosis tan rápido y el pelinegro la miro fijamente por las preguntas que estaba haciendo, eso parecía interrogatorio más que otra cosa, pero al igual que la vez anterior, Rivaille no contesto a su interrogatorio.

─Por cierto, aun no me he presentado.─ dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano por formalidad. ─Mi nombre es Annie Leonhardt.

Levi miro fijamente su mano luego a ella y por educación le dio la mano también, pero sin decir nada. Ambos siguieron el camino hasta salir al abismo, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo otra redada. Antes de salir del auto, Annie cargo su arma y le sonrió nuevamente a Rivaille. Bajo del auto y se encamino junto con los otros agentes, seguida de Rivaille quien observaba las acciones de la chica recién graduada.

Llegaron hasta un edificio y los del Grammaton forzaron la entrada y nuevamente los disparos comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar. Esta vez Levi no hizo ningún movimiento puesto que la rubia parecía encargarse muy bien de todo, por lo tanto decidió darse un recorrido por los otros pisos.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente inspeccionando todo el lugar, entonces se detuvo en una de las puertas de pasillo y miro inexpresivo el picaporte. Podía oír una respiración pausada. De una patada logro derribar la puerta y entro al salón. Inmediatamente fue atacado. La persona que lo ataco iba completamente vestida de negro y llevaba una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro a acepción de sus ojos.

El tipo que parecía ser más alto que él. Le dio una patada a su arma cuando este la alzó para dispararle y luego se puso en posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Rivaille no perdió tiempo y comenzó a atacarlo pero el hombre era muy rápido además de habilidoso. Levi dio un giro y llevo un mano hasta la cara del tipo para propinarle un golpe certero pero este lo esquivo, entonces aprovecho para darle una patada al costado, pero igual Rivaille fue más rápido y también la esquivo.

Giro su talón y le dio un golpe al abdomen, el hombre enmascarado se estampo contra la pared. Este se levanto inmediatamente para contraatacar pero nuevamente Rivaille lo esquivo y lo tomo de brazo para aplicarle una llave que lo inmovilizo. El hombre gimió por el dolor y luego se retorció para zafarse, pero el agarre de Levi era más potente que cualquiera de sus movimientos.

─ ¿Desde cuándo no tomas tu dosis?─ le pregunto.

─ ¿Qué te importa?─ respondió con rabia acumulada.

El enmascarado intento darle con el codo en el rostro al pelinegro y así poder zafarse de la llave, pero Rivaille lo tomo para girarlo dos veces y colocarlo frente al espejo. Le dio una patada a la parte trasera de su rodilla y así el hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas.

─ ¡Mírate!─ exigió Rivaille despojándolo de su máscara. ─Mírate…─ termino susurrando.

Se topo con el rostro joven en el reflejo del espejo. Era apenas un niño no más de 18 años, Rivaille se quedo estático al mirar esos enormes ojos verdes brillantes, nunca había visto un color tan intenso y vivaz. El menor lo vio con ira mientras jadeaba por el combate a través del espejo. Sus cabellos castaños le caían sobre el rostro enmarcándolo. Levi pestaño estupefacto y bajo la mirada de aquella que lo veía con odio. Fue entonces cuando escucho un ruido fuera de la habitación.

Al notar la distracción, el castaño golpeo con su frente el espejo y cuando las piezas salieron volando, Rivaille aparto el rostro para no sufrir ningún corte, cosa que aprovechó el chico y dándole un empujón se libero del agarre del mayor, corrió a todo lo que pudo y se lanzo por la ventana, que minutos atrás había abierto para escapar, antes de que el pelinegro entrara al salón. Levi vio por donde se había ido el chico pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, al contrario se dirigió a levantar su arma del suelo, entonces Annie entro al lugar.

─Todo lo que está en este lugar es ilegal.─ dijo, luego se le quedo mirando por unos segundo luego al lugar, que ahora estaba con algunos objetos en el suelo debido a la pelea. ─ ¿Heicho está usted bien?

Rivaille la miro luego a su alrededor.

─Si, un… solo, esto se creó a causa de que estaban bloqueando la entrada y yo forcé la puerta.

Annie asintió y salió del cuarto para dar las órdenes de destruir todo, dejando a Rivaille solo. Este observo una llave como un collar en el suelo y recordó que ese chico la traía colgando de su cuello cuando lo ataco. Levanto el artefacto y lo guardo en su bolcillo. Se miro en los trozos de espejo esparcidos por el piso.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, había dejado a un rebelde escapar y no había hecho nada, y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que había mentido al decir que nada había pasado y no haber reportado lo del chico. Le había mentido a otro Heicho, a su compañera. Pero lo que no entendía, lo que no se podía explicar era porque su corazón había latido tan violentamente al haber visto esos ojos esmeralda.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

…Grammaton…

Eren se percato de que nadie lo viera salir por la ventana, también se percato de que el enano con cara de aburrido –como lo había comenzado a llamar- no estuviera detrás de él. Corrió a todo lo que pudo y cuando diviso la entrada a una de las alcantarillas detrás de un edificio que había sido un banco alguna vez, se barrió por el suelo entrando directamente al hoyo. Espero unos segundo y asomo la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, entonces cuando verificó que no había nadie jalo la tapa de hierro y cerro la entrada. Espero unos segundos y así como lo predijo, un grupo de agentes pasaron por encima de él.

Lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido comenzó a descender por la escalera de hierro hasta llegar al suelo y una vez que sus pies tocaron el concreto, se dejo caer aliviado.

Estuvo a un pelo de morir a manos de Levi Rivaille, ¿que si lo conocía? Quien no lo conocía, era la mejor pregunta. Era el Heicho mas fuerte de entre todos los Heicho, si no fuera uno del Grammaton, sería su hombre perfecto. Se golpeo las mejillas para olvidar lo cerca que lo tuvo y claro está, para borrar ese calor que se comenzaba a acomodar en sus mejillas.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar directo a la base central de los rebeldes, había ido a esa base porque dijeron que tenían una información valiosa y le entregaron un sobre que solo debía de leer su padre. Lo envió a él porque sabía lo hábil y ágil que podía ser, además de ser excelente por no decir el mejor, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de toda la base. Siguió caminando a paso ligero hasta que llego al lugar destinado.

En cuanto lo vieron los que custodiaban la puerta, le sonrieron y saludaron, no se había ganado el respeto de todos solo por ser el hijo de Grisha, lo había hecho trabajando duro. Llego hasta donde normalmente su padre hacia las planeaciones y toco la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" por parte de su padre.

Al entrar se encontró con Armin quien estaba sentado al lado de Jean –no se separaban para nada- seguidos de Reiner al lado de Bertholdt, Hanji, la científica loca de su padre y por ultimo Ymir quien compartía ideas con Conny y Sasha.

Todos al verlo sonrieron pues todos ellos eran como una gran familia, camino hasta el centro de planeaciones y su padre lo recibió con un abrazo, luego saludo a todos. Una vez terminando con los saludos, le entrego el sobre a su padre y este lo abrió.

Vio como Grisha leía una y otra vez las palabras y como su rostro se llenaba de incredulidad. Se dejo caer sobre su silla, cosa que preocupo a todos. Eren le quito el papel de sus mano y leyó la pequeña nota, solo dos palabras que le destruyeron casi su mundo, eso no podía ser, tenían que estar bromeando. Cayo de rodillas y lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, en el centro de la tarjeta se podía leer un **"Marco murió." **Tenía que ser una broma. Su hermano no podía estar muerto.

.

.

.

Kyaaa perdónenme por tardar tanto y subirlo hasta hoy -3- mi maestro –el enano ese- me ha estado jodiendo todo este tiempo con un jodido taller de literatura u.u no le basta con fastidiarme en clases sino que quiere hacerlo fuera de ellas también en fin espero que les haya gustado este cap! Jojojo espero que les gustara las pekeñitas sorpresitas XD me gusto mucho escribirlo jajajajajaja y aclaración… Marco es en realidad Jaeger pero para no poner en peligro a su family se lo cambio a Botd, bueno dejen sus reviews y gracias a:

Tu mejor Fan = eres la primera en comentar muajajajajaja te ganaste a un Levi desnudo y con moño XD si lo sé Michosa (XD lo leí en un fic y tenía que decirlo) como hija de levi es raro pero no le podía dar otro papel u.u no me daba XD espero este cap también te guste!

Panquequito = amo tu seudo ⌐u⌐ me provoca hambre ñaca ñaca XD jajaja ok no, gracias por disfrutar de esta historia espero que este cap también te guste!

Guest = gracias por leerla! Espero te guste mas ^^

RizelHolmes = KYAAAAAA! Jajajaja sii apareció Eren O_O en serio lo amo u.u pero no mas que a rivaille XD que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior! Yo también me imaginaba a jean con marco ⌐u⌐ pero después de que murió ahora veo por todas partes a armin consolando a Jean XD ajajajajaja

Sipi rivaille viudo XD nunca me lo imagine… ni tu tampoco pero bueno creo que aki se aclara –algo- que pasho con petra, a marco… T^T pues ya no mas marco y con respecto a que todos están locos XD jajaja esa pregunta me la hago yo jajajajaja espero que este cap te guste y nos leemos pronto! -3- beshosh!

NaruHina166 = me alegra el saber que estas leyendo esta historia! Siempre es bueno saberlo ^^ y con respecto a Farenheit 451 de Ray Bradbury, nunca habia oído hablar de ella, es un libro? *w* quiero leerlo jojojo espero que te guste este cap!

Y un saludito especial a PaulitaXDB (corazón saludos a tu bebe)

Y gracias a los que leen esta historia! Por favor dejen sus reviews!


End file.
